The Next Great Adventure
by Leikn
Summary: Rufio/Maggie. A story of how a Lost Boy can grow up, because to live would be an awfully big adventure. COMPLETELY REVAMPED!


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the wonderful J. M. Barrie or the creators and writers of 'Hook'. The only things that are mine, are additional characters, plot, and the time it took to write this.

**Warnings**: Bad language...Mostly...For now...Rating will go up later.

**A/N:** This story is a Maggie/Rufio story. In my opinion, there are not enough out there for those of us who have grown up. Keep in mind that "Hook" was created in 1991. All but one of the characters have aged 14 years. Oh, and time moves differently in Neverland than it does in our world (Fact!) however, I'm going to use this to my entire warped advantage!Also for those who have read this story before, there's more story to it. I think you'll enjoy.

**Chapter One: A Boy Who Is Too Afraid To Fly So He Never Did Land**

Neverland-It's been two months NL time since Pan and his kids left, and Rufio is still in a coma.

* * *

"Tink, Rufio has been asleep for over a year now. Can't you do anything else for him?" Thud Butt, who had become the new leader once Pan left, kept pacing back and forth in Rufio's room waiting for Tink to answer him.

Tinker Bell watched as Thud walked to the window and staring at the night sky. The stars never did seem to shine as brightly when Pan was gone. Her wings were downcast, and humming a slow sad tune, reflecting her mood. She glanced over to the oldest of the Lost Boys, remembering something that Peter had told her many years ago. When a Lost Boy started growing up, it was impossible to stay in Neverland. It wasn't until this moment that she fully understood why. They were subjected to the concepts of mortality that only grown ups worried about.

Tink's gaze shifted over to her new leader. There was a time before when she swore no one was as good as Pan. And although this still held true for the most part, she could admit now that both Rufio and Thud each brought something new and better to the Lost Boys.

Where Pan was a precarious child, always running into the pirates fearlessly cocky and with a devil-may-care attitude, Rufio had taught the Lost Boys the finer points of a good strategy and the art of tactical warfare. Many a Lost Boy was saved due to the training of Rufio.

Also, Pan would sometimes appear judgmental and pompous, calling the Lost Boys 'Blockheads', causing many of the boys to run off crying and hurt. Yet Thud never raised his voice to the boys, always being supportive and kind, breaking even the most mundane things down so that the Lost Boys could understand it. Never would a Lost Boy call Thud an arrogant and criticizing leader.

Tink came back out of her reverie and focused back on Thud and mentally braced for the impact her words would have on the boy. "There is one more thing I could do Thud, but I don't know if it's a good idea. The last time-"

Thud rounded on Tinker Bell, eyes full of anger and pain. "Right now Tink, taking him to the Jolly Rodger and forcing Smee to fix him is sounding like a plan, so whatever you have in mind, just say it!"

After all Rufio had taught him, along with his own beliefs and facts about the how evil and malicious the pirates are, Thud could hardly believe the words that fell from his mouth. He knew he was tired. In fact, he had never been this tired before. It wasn't like him to lose his temper. But then again, nothing like This had ever happened.

'Well that is a lie,' Thud thought. This had only ever happened once before, and that was when Pan left. This strange feeling of…he couldn't place it. He had never felt a feeling like this before. All the boys felt It when Pan left, and every time they thought of him. And now with Rufio so hurt, the strange feeling was stronger than it had ever been in Thud.

If it was possible, Tink's wings and voice lowered even further. "I was trying to tell you before you started yelling at me."

Her wings jingled a little as she looked up at him. "Anyway, I could take him to Pan's world. They have real hospitals where they take care of people like Rufio, and they know how to help him better than we could. They may even be able to wake him up."

Thud looked up hopefully towards his favorite fairy. "Why did you never say anything about this before, Tink? We could'a had him cured and all better even faster!"

Tink shook her head, wondering why she even brought it up. "Because in Pan's world, time moves different. Remember when Pan used to bring Wendy to here every spring? She kept getting older and older every time he brought her here. And each time Pan took her back, only a night had passed in Pan's old world."

Tink's wings chirped in annoyance, remembering how much Wendy made her jealous. "But when Pan left for good, time slowed down here. I used to go back and watch him grow up. I would only stay for a day or so, but when I came back only a few hours had passed. The last time I went back before Hook took his kids, was when Jack was born. It was then I knew Pan had completely forgotten about us."

While Tink was telling Thud about this, he noticed that her sad mood was making her light fade slightly, and she had started to cry.

Thud sat down by Rufio's side and held his hand. "Are you afraid Rufio will forget us if he leaves too? Is that why you're crying?" Tinker Bell looked up sharply, her light shining bright in anger. "I'm not crying! And yes, I am afraid he will. But Rufio is asleep, so there's a chance he won't forget about us. And it's all I can think of to help him."

"Well, it's better than nothing," said Thud, as he stood up. "And if it can help Rufio…" Thud gazed off, mind lost in thought. The mere thought of his old leader forgetting all their adventures was extremely upsetting. It was one thing when Pan forgot; he had his own family and was gone for a long time. But for Rufio whose only ties were linked to Neverland? But if Tinker Bell thought it would be ok…

"Tink? He doesn't know how to fly!" Thud started pacing all over again. "You know how much that hurt his pride. To be the leaders of the Lost Boys and not being able to fly like Pan. It was his only obsession."

He turned and stalked towards the bed. "How are you going to get him there? He's never flown, not even with fairy dust. And no offense Tink, he's a lot bigger than you."

Tinker Bell grinned and her wings chirped in mirth, remembering fondly the night she brought Pan back. "Easy. When Pan was unconscious, I tossed a lot of fairy dust on him. It made him light as a feather. When you're unconscious, you don't really need a happy thought cause there is nothing to keep you from being sad.

Tink stood and puffed up to her full 4 inches. "And fairies are very strong anyway. Don't worry about it Thud."

Thud leaned back against the wall, thinking. "But, Rufio is sick. He moans and sweats a fever. How could he not be sad?"

Tink sighed in annoyance. "Like I said before, it's not a great idea. But it's the only one I have. If it doesn't work, we'll think of something else, I'm sure."

They spent the rest of the night planning out their idea. Thud wanted to have Tink send Rufio strait to Pan. He was sure that Pan wouldn't have forgotten them this time. There was no way. He promised. And if there was one thing Pan was good at, it was keeping his promises.

But Tinker Bell thought otherwise. She knew how Pan's world worked. It would be safer and more practical to leave Rufio at a hospital. She remembered that Pan had talked about a hospital being dedicated to Wendy. As loath as she was to have anything to do with Wendy, she knew it would be for the best. Tink tried to do the math and figure how old the wench that first stole Pan's heart was. All she could come up with was 'Really Old'. Hopefully she had wrinkles and smelled bad.

As the night wore on, Thud found himself nodding off in the chair. As he listened to Tink ramble on about Wendy Lady, he started dreaming of what it would have been like to meet her. She must have been one of a kind to have impressed Peter Pan.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The next morning found Thud awakening in Rufio's room. It wasn't the first, he had spent many nights worrying over his friend. He looked up at Rufio from his chair, noting the small smile that followed a good morning in Hangman's Tree.

He smiled as he heard Tinker Bell snoring. Her wings were even making slow, steady chirred in rhythm. The little fairy would never admit to doing as such, and it was a rare occasion to hear the sounds.

Thud began to quietly wrap up Rufio in his blanket so he wouldn't wake up Tink. She needed sleep just as much as the rest of them. But Tinker Bell was a light sleeper. As Thud was finishing the knot, she flew over and tossed a handful of dust over the blanket and Rufio.

Neither spoke while they worked. In no time at all, they had Rufio wrapped up and as comfortable as possible. Tink tested the knot and weight of Rufio by flying around the room a few times.

Thud watched them fly off, thinking that if anyone could help Rufio, it was Pan. After all, the man could do anything, including saving his own children from the likes of Hook. He hoped this plan worked, and that Pan would be able to find Rufio before he woke up, so he wouldn't forget about Neverland.

Thud glanced out the window one last time. "Good luck, Tinker Bell."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

So, for those who read this story before, did you like the changes? On this chapter it was more of a lengthening of dialogue, but in the other chapters it will include more story and details.

Also, still going to need a beta. Anyone interested or up for the job?

Leikn


End file.
